Talk:Predatory Season
I must say, the in-game description on this one is uncharacteristically vague. What does "your attacks" mean? Is it just a clumsy way of saying "Whenever any creature hits with an attack, that creature gains 5 health," or does it weirdly apply only to the caster (which, given that it is a nature ritual, seems really strange to me)? Or is it perhaps saying that it applies only to humans? NCSoft must have had an off day when they wrote the description on this one... 149.169.88.9 adding it here for any future ref This note is not related to the current status of the skill but it is worth keeping it archived in the talk page. *Predatory Season no longer reduces the amount of Health you get from it nor the Health you get from Vampiric weapon upgrades. (Previously you would get healed for 4 when you hit with an attack or gained Health from a perfect Vampiric weapon upgrade.) -- Xeon 07:05, 16 January 2007 (CST) MM? In response to the recent adding/removing of the note: This with a Minion Master would reduce the healing of Blood of the Master. But, with minions getting healed for 5 Health each hit, it may be worth it. BotM is ~100 Health heal, 20% reduction to ~80, so you lose ~20 Healing. But, 4 hits from the minion make up for that. Worth it? I dunno, never tried MM'ing with this up... (T/ ) 21:10, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :BotM can be used every 3 seconds if needed, whereas this needs them to hit. I don't think it's actually worth it, since the gain is quite small, and only Bone Fiends attack fast enough to get any real benefit. --Kale Ironfist 21:13, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Improvement? Anet should make it 5...10 health, making it more appealing. 76.170.184.165 23:23, 1 August 2007 (CDT) It's fine for pressure builds already. 222.153.233.70 23:30, 1 August 2007 (CDT) wow never even heard of this skill before and the icon looks cool, the art style is unlike most other prop skills, seems good in AB Lost-Blue 02:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Uhhh... that might be because this is a nature ritual not a prep --Gimmethegepgun 02:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::By prop he meant phrophecies.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 02:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah ok now I see what he meant --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Buff idea I would exaggerate a bit more on the no-heal thing, say 25% less heal. Then I would make it so that attacks steal 10 life (not gain). Seems like a 'predatory' behavior should imply life steal. --Eyekwah 12:37, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : If it ever were buffed to steal life per hit, than all other stats would have to remain the same, or maybe even get nerfed, to keep this balanced. Life steal would be adding +dmg on top of decreased healing; in teams designed around this it could be quite powerful. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420'']] 17:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC)